Naruto's Drunk Day
by stellerstar
Summary: This is what its like for naruto to get drunk, while being followed by the Akatsuki. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. sadly.
1. The Beginning

**Ok so this is a RELLY random story that I thought of from reading other funny/random stories. I cannot thank each writer because I don't know there names, but thanks unknown writers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. If I did then things would be way different and Saskue would be dead.**

~Naruto's Pov~

It was a normal night for Khona. People going home, training, arriving from missions, chases a drunk Junnjuric, wait…..WHAT?!

Naruto ran through the village at top speed. He didn't understand what happened, he was at a bar with kaka-sensei, Sakura, and Sai. Kaka-sensei had been reading his book when suddenly he looked up with a mischievous look in his eyes and then said "Hey naruto you must be thirsty here have some of this." I took it happily. I was thirsty. Though right as I put the cup up to my mouth I heard "Wait! Naruto don't drink that!" from Sakura. Too Late. I drank it in one huge gulp. It was so good! But, I recognized it. It was Sake. My eyes widened a little bit. I gave Kaka-sensei a look and he pored me more. He gave me another one after I finished that cup. And kept refilling it in till there was only one drink left. By that time I had grown VERY drunk and hyper. I think I saw a few things of black and red but, I wasn't sure. I drank the last cup. That did it.

So now here I am, running through khona at super fast speed.

**~Kakashi Pov~**

I was reading my book. It was very interesting. I noticed dimly that there were akaski members surrounding us. Again. They had been following us for the past few days. By "them" I mean Itachi Uchia and Kisame what- ever- his-last-name-is, and now Deidara and Toby. I was surprised though; I had been putting my team in isolated areas, giving them chances to attack. They never did, though…. Plus it was even more amazing that neither Naruto nor Sakura had caught on to there presence. If they had, they hadn't told me at lest. Sai had, but he's an ex-root so that wasn't surprising. Looking from the corner of my eye I noticed that they were just watching us, almost as if they were studying us. Sai had noticed too. Finally I got tired of there presence so I came up with a plan…It probably would end up turning out bad, but hey, I had to try. I looked back to my book then looked up at my team that was goofing off. They had advanced and become stronger in last few years. Sakura could make a HUGE crater out of just one punch and was an extraordinary medical Nin (which also made her more dangerous). Naruto had become stronger. WAY stronger. (Still a goof ball though…..). Sai (though he has only been with us for a while) has started learning emotions. (Though I have no idea if that's a good thing) well anyway my eyes looked onto a bottle of Sake. I put down my book and then picked it up, and looked directly at naruto and said words I knew I was going to dread later.

"Hey Naruto you must be thirsty. Here, have some of this." I guess I had a mischievous look in my eyes, because as naruto was putting the cup of sake to his mouth Sakura said "Wait, Naruto don't drink that!" Or it was because of all the time she had spent with the hokage.

Of course, it was too late; he had downed it while she was talking. His eyes had gotten a little bit wider. No doubt realizing what it was, but he have me a look and so I refilled his cup. Sakura had her head in her hands, and was glaring at me. I paid no attention to her. I was happily waiting for the explosion. On the last sip of the last drink it happened.

**~Akastsuki POV~**

We had been ordered to follow and-if possible- get the kuubi-jinjurick. But if not, wait for Deidara and Tobi to come and help. As if we needed help to ketch the kid. We just needed a distraction. For that, we waited. Kakashi, we knew, had been on to our presence since the beginning. The other kid that took Saskue's place, "Sai", had noticed them on the second day. The other two (Sakura and Naruto) had yet to notice their presence, yet. They had been here a week. Kakashi had a plan, or was an idiot, and kept giving chances for them to attack by taking his team to isolated areas, like here. Kisame had wanted to play into it, but I was smarter. If I was going to attack head on I would need a little information. So we watched them. Now deidara and Tobi were here, and we had all the information we needed. It was time to attack. Tuning into the conversation he heard Kakashi say to Naruto "Hey Naruto you must be thirsty. Here, have some of this." The gave the kid a cup of Sake. The pink-haired Kanochie said "Wait, Naruto don't drink that!!" But by then he had downed it and was wanting more.

Deidara asked very quietly "anyone know what that's gonna do to the brat, hm?"

Kisame and Tobi shook there head and Itachi remained quiet, as usual. Trying to figure out what Kakashi was planning.

They watched him down the bottle. The Kanochi had her head in her hands and was glaring at the jonnin. Then on the last sip he exploded. Not really exploded though. More like a drunk hyper ness explosion. Now the brat was bouncing around the room (It was a wonder that he didn't hit anyone). Soon he headed outside and started running around the village. They noticed the Kanochi was sighing and glaring at the same time before muttering a "at least it wasn't as bad as Tsunade-shitsu." Then they saw Kakashi look VERY pointedly at them and say "Lets see who catches him first. Good luck." Then with a chuckle he and his team followed after the kid. Starting the race.


	2. The Race

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

**CHP.2**

~Anyone's POV~

The Akatsuki members immediately followed trying to find the nine tailed brat before Kakashi (which wasn't hard considering the mess he left). What did surprise him was that the konochi was there, though she hadn't actually tried to confront the kid. Instead she was watching him bounce around with a giant green log with hair. (Guess who that is?)

Deidara reached her first and pinned her to a tree, though she had been expecting the blow. "Hey! You're the girl who killed Sasori-danna." Said Deidara still holding the girl. She didn't answer. She was still focusing on the two idiots. She had noticed something, something she was surprised that no one else had noticed it. She was so focused on the pair that she almost didn't hear the fish say "Lettme just kill the girl and get her out of the way." The hand that was pinning her let go as if it wasn't afraid of her attacking or dodging. Now focusing on her attackers, she saw just in time that a sward was being swung at her. She dodged but jumping up on the tree and balancing there. Deidara attacked and she dodged. Then she threw a punch at him. He was foolish enough to think that it wouldn't hurt him but s soon as it connected he flew back knocking Tobi and Kisame over. Itachi was the one to pin her down; she knew better to go against an Uchiha. "What's your name Konochi? And why are you interfering?" he asked with cold malice.

"Interfering? No. In fact I am giving you a chance to attack-while you can anyways." She replied looking at the pair again.

"We can attack at anytime. Your name." Now he put pressure on her neck.

"Sakura" She said. Then cursed when she noticed naruto pull something out of his jacket. (How it stayed intact and together is beyond us.)

"What is that?" Itachi demanded

"It's a bottle of Sake." She said "Your attack window is closing"

"What do you mean girl?" Asked Deidara, finally recovering from the punch.

"Lee can't hold Sake. He gets drunk easily and when he dose he acts and fights very strange. Any one is an enemy when he's drunk." Her eyes where still oh the pair. Lee had downed the bottle of Sake. Now even the Akatsuki were watching the pair, when Lee suddenly fell down.

"What just happened?" Asked Kisame.

"Your attack window just closed. Unless you still wanted to attack…. I'm not going to get in your way." Now she looked at Itachi (Who still had her pinned down) "Can you let me go?"

"hn." Was all he said then she felt the weight on her arms lessen.

They watched the konochi get up slowly-cautiously. Eyeing them.

They were so focused on each other that they missed noticing that Tobi had started walking towards the pair. The only thing that alerted them that he was over there was the "HIIIIIIIIIIII NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!! IM TOBI!!!! DO YOU WANT A COOKIE?"

Then all eyes went to him.

Sakura stifled a laugh

Kisame and Deidara sweat dropped

And Itachi glared at Sakura and Tobi, but still watched the pair to see what they would do.

Naruto had frozen when he saw the black and red. It was Lee that attacked….VERY drunkenly. ( Anyone remember what happened when naruto and others where going to rescue Saskue. Well this is basically the same fighting moves. The same thing)

**Skipping all the interesting parts…. SRY!!!**

Soon it was the whole akatsuki. They attacked.

**Skipping. Again. SRY!!!**

When the match finished the Akatsuki were VERY tired and Lee and Naruto were starting to get hangovers.

Looking around Itachi noticed that Kakashi was there now, So was Sai and Jariah. Then there was Gai. (That sentence speaks for its self) But he was only there for a second..He left as soon as lee ran off.

The Akatsuki retreated.

Though, they hung around long (in sight) enough in the clearing to see Kakashi motion to the girl, Sakura, and she went forward, Until she was standing directly in of Naruto. Her right hand started glowing a soft green glow. Then she put her hand on his forehead and POOF! Naruto wasn't drunk any more! (Though he still had a hangover) He stumbled and nearly fell, but Sakura caught him and started leading him in the direction to the hospital. Behind her she heard a "You mean that we could have that Stupid (Want to use another world) konochi get him to stop being drunk!!!!!!!!" Deidara was mad. VERY MAD!!!!

"Didn't you think that there was a reason Sakura was the first one to find naruto? And that she told you what was happing. Or that she was going to let you attack?" Replied Kakashi, who now had his book in his hand and wanted to read it but…there, was very little light in the clearing.

"So that's why…" Said Kisame "Hey girl! Why didn't you tell us that you could do that?"

Now Sakura stopped and turned to face them "And let you get away with my teammate? No way! I'm not stupid enough to make that mistake. Anyways you should have asked. I would have probably told you that a medic could." Then with a shrug that basically said you-should-have-thought-about-it-while-you-had-the-chance. Then she walked off saying very quietly, but loud enough so they would hear "anyways, this was more entertaining." Before disappearing.


	3. The next morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**CHP.3**

~THE NEXT MORING~

Naruto opened his eyes to a white room. A hospital room. He recognized it immediately. "Gah!!!!" He tried to jump up and get out of there, but as soon as he lifted his head pain shot through it. Horrible pain. Hangover pain. Soon everything that happened the night before came back to him and he groaned. Then he heard footsteps made by high heals. Tsunade's footsteps (how he knew that, well never know) opening the door she stepped in and then shut it with a Snap. "Naruto…..you little brat!! You go and get yourself drunk while you were being followed by Akatauki members! In an Isolated area. Then to make matters worse you give it to Lee!!!!!!"

Naruto winced at the loud noises and said an "Sorry." Before asking "So….how long am I gonna be in here?"

THE END!!!!!!

I hope you liked it!!! This story took me a while for some reason……

R&R!!!!


End file.
